


【授权翻译】UT/UF/US/HT/SF/SFR/FSG骨兄弟做爱时最喜欢什么样的体位

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: FSG papyrus/Reader, FSG sans/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, SF sans/reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Kudos: 3





	【授权翻译】UT/UF/US/HT/SF/SFR/FSG骨兄弟做爱时最喜欢什么样的体位

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569890) by absurdmageart. 



Ask：啊，太棒了！我超兴奋，希望这个问题听起来不会很奇怪，我感觉还是比较有意思的。^_^我能知道男孩儿们做爱时最喜欢什么样的体位吗？

作者语：一点也不奇怪！我很高兴你能来提问。不过，我记不住跟体位有关的专用名词，所以我打算做比较具体的描述。如果你们有人知道这些体位应该怎么说，那...罪在你心中。

原杉  
他并没有什么特别偏好。他可以在你上面，可以传教士，也可以后入，不过他确实更喜欢能看到你脸上表情的体位。

原帕  
他会实践你想要的任何体位。他本人就像颗贴心的香草豆子，没有什么特别的执念，而且他乐于尝试。

蓝莓  
他喜欢你平躺着，分开双腿搁在他的肩膀上。他会让你的身体弯出优美的弧度。

烟枪  
托着你的屁股，把你抱起来操。  
或者把你牢牢钉在墙上。

Boss  
他喜欢你侧着身子，一条腿跨在他的身上。这个体位能让他托着你的腿，深深地插入进去，还能面对面欣赏你被操到神智不清的表情。

Fell  
他喜欢站着抽插，而你躺着，后背贴在床上，或者坐着(地点可以是沙发，柜台，桌子等等)。这样他不仅能狠狠撞击你的耻骨，还能将你的反应尽收眼底。

紫莓  
他要你脸朝下趴在床上，把屁股高高地翘起来，这样当他操入的时候，他可以抓住你的屁股，一次又一次把你拉向他，再用力撞进你的体内。他也喜欢把你压在目所能及的任何地方，即便姿势扭曲，也会不管不顾地径直占有你。比如在餐桌、床、沙发、书桌上等等。

财迷  
他喜欢你骑在他的身上，像个英姿飒爽的牛仔女孩*。他很乐意把主导权交给你，但如果你有需要，他会尝试别的体位。  
*经典体位cowgirl

红莓  
他喜欢把你结结实实地绑起来，要你动弹不得。除此之外，无论你是仰躺，还是撅着屁股脸朝下，对他来说都无关紧要。

大狗  
他爱你爱的一切体位。你可以骑他，让他压你，叫他后入你，或者他站着，把你抱起来操...他愿意为你做任何事。

Horror  
他喜欢你跨坐在他腿上，面对着他。他觉得要是让他在上面，他很容易得寸进尺，进而失去控制，把你弄坏。

Sugar  
他也喜欢让你跨坐在他的腿上，不过是背对着他。由他发力，你靠在他身上，他用两只手扒开你的大腿这种体位似乎也不错。

红酒  
他也喜欢把你压成某个角度，或者脸朝下埋在床上，把屁股抬起来。他会尽可能往深处撞进去，干得你只能发出含混不清的尖叫。

咖啡  
他喜欢你在上面。不过，其他任何形式的男上位也可以接受。他还喜欢把你的腿抬起来，搁到他的肩膀上，有时候会把你的屁股稍微抬高一点。咖啡的经验不是很丰富，但他很擅长观察你的面部表情，由此判断你的喜好。


End file.
